snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhiane Shwmae
Rhiane Christina Emily Shwmae served as the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 2056-2057 term. During this term, she acted as a substitute under the leadership of Nora Leiden and was also a full time employee of the Ministry of Magic. Appearance *Blonde sharp haircut. *Green/grey eyes. *Nearly always wears scarlet because she obsesses over that colour. *Extremely tall, even taller when she wears heels but is extremely curvy. *Skin is like porcelain which can sometimes make her appear ghostly. Personality Rhiane is obsessive about her work. Her loyalties lie, needless to say, with the Ministry. She is a major butt-kisser who has high ambitions and the long term goal to become Minister of Magic some day. Although she is very determined and can be both boss and strict, Rhiane does like to try and get along with the students whenever it's possible. Her expectations are high, often causing her to look down on people who don't behave and don't turn in homework. History Rhiane was born in Kildare, Ireland, where her father worked as a personal assistant to the Irish Minister of Magic - to Rhiane's disgust. Her mother, who was originally from Camarthenshire in Wales, worked as a governor to Hogwarts school while also being heavily involved in producing anti-muggle borns legislation. Rhiane attended Hogwarts, but to her disappointment, was placed in Hufflepuff due to her quiet disposition and her secretive nature. Nevertheless, she was extremely ambitious and soon made friends with many Slytherins. As a result, she became an outcast within her own house. She grew up with very few real friends but this mattered little to her because she was focused on her goals. Rhiane spent many many hours studying in the library and when she wasn't studying, she was pestering teachers for extra work and responsibilities so that she could improve herself further. Needless to say, she scored top marks in all her O.WL.s and N.E.W.Ts. Sadly, as she never had much time for a social life, Rhiane has never had a boyfriend/significant other. Soon after leaving school in 2029, Rhiane got a job at the Ministry as a secretary. Unhappy with her position, she soon moved up the chain of command, first taking the position of Supervisor in the Finance Department before taking the job as Head of the Department of Foreign Policies & Relations. She's belonged to many anti-Muggle sects and protested against Hogwarts rising the number of pupils from Muggle backgrounds that they accept into the school. However this DOES NOT mean that Rhiane is a death-eater. She is very pro-Ministry and believes in doing what's right by the law. Rhiane loves Muggle literature despite the fact that she dislikes the thought of Muggles invading the wizarding world. Within their own boundaries, she has respect for them but she is strongly opposed to the idea of them being equal to wizards and does not want the wizarding society to have to mix with their kind. She also loves animals, specifically birds of all species. Her fascination with them is so strong that once when she was 8, she kept a baby hippogriff hidden in her parents basement for 9 months. Rhiane has also sustained many injuries because of her hobby and always wears long skirts and long sleeves to hide the many claw scars. Category:Staff Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Muggle Studies Category:Class of 2047 Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff